Justice League of America
by The Blader
Summary: This team was created by Batman and is led by Martin Manhunter. The team contain Nightwing, Donna Troy, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Flash (Wally West), Green Lantern (John Stewart) and Hawkgirl. I have several pairing: NW/DT SG/GA GL/HG. If you dont like this pairing then don't read it!


**Justice League of America**

**This story start off from Chapter 5-Justice League of America to Chapter 6-Flashback (spoiler, if you haven't read Justice League Elite, read it first!) **

**This story will have similar storyline to Justice League Elite but there will be few missions before that happen and there will be few love blossoms **

happen before that and one love have already blossom. NW/DD, GL/HG, SG/GG. If you don't like those pairing, don't read this!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**First Meeting Part I**

"…Justice League of America!" shouted Steve as he finished introduced heroes of Justice League of America to public.

Moment later…

Now they are at Secret Sanctuary between District of Columbia and Bermuda. The newest team walked around the new completed base. The base is surrounded by ocean and has harsh waves that prevent all boats from reaching bases. This man-made island was constructed by Wayne Enterprises along with few technology of Martin's. Even, it looks like huge rock outside in middle of ocean. It has four floors. On top floor, there is huge hanger with two airplanes. With other room nearby is Communication Complex that have elevators link to all four floors. Third floor contain library with balcony that overlook second floor that have Meeting chamber with hallway there is stairway that link both floor only. To first floor have gymnasium with empty souvenir room and lab room for Nightwing, Martian and Green Arrow too. Basements #1 have dorm-style rooms for team to rest if they decide to stay here overnight. Basement #2 contain power generation that power up this base.

"Wow... Batman really does pay lot to make nice base for us…" said Green Arrow. Other agrees with them.

"It show that he want us to have good base away from those people who would destroy this but let us to have easy access to America which is like what 50 miles away from here, right?" said Nightwing, happy that his former mentor gives them good base.

"Alright, let sit down in our Meeting Chamber." said Martian.

The team did sit down to their assigned seat to square table. Martian was sitting the north end of the table. He was looking all of his team Batman provided him. To his right, Nightwing was sitting, staring at Donna Troy who was across from him. Donna was talking to Shay the Hawkgirl who was near her. Supergirl-Kara was next to Nightwing, talking to Oliver Green, The Green Arrow, across from her. Flash II (Wally West), who is sitting across from Green Arrow, was talking to Green Lantern (John Stewart), who is sitting opposite from J'onn about something unrelated to this meeting J'onn was going talk about soon.

'Today was biggest day ever.' thought J'onn. 'I'm for once glad Batman trust me to lead this team. I heard from Superman that he don't trust anybody except Wonder Woman and rest of Justice League Elite plus his sidekicks as well as Nightwing and Commissioner Gordon from Gotham City."

J'onn started to read Nightwing's mind because he noticed Nightwing was still staring at Donna, who is slightly blushing at him after talking to Hawkgirl, who is now joining talking with Green Lantern and Flash II. Both were staring at each other like love-struck idiots.

'Man, Donna is beautiful girl I ever lay on... I hope we get partner up more often…' thought Nightwing.

'Dick is handsome guy… I hope we get hang out together often.' thought Donna.

'*chuckles* Both does like each other as I knew from beginning of us reveled in public.' thought J'onn. 'Maybe, I should help them to get in love soon… I might need Supergirl and Hawkgirl help because I can see Supergirl and Hawkgirl want their members to be together.'

J'onn cleared his throat to get all his team's attention.

"The reason why I brought you to here is…"

**TO BE CONTIUNED…**

* * *

**Haha! I knew you would want to read more but I'm stop there to ask you question: What do you think of this team? Is it good? Please give a review of what you think of this so far!**


End file.
